


Spirit in the Sky

by Skarlath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Undertones, Destiny, Family, Fate, Freedom, Hope, Longing, Love, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarlath/pseuds/Skarlath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was a young boy in love with the night sky. Some stories say that when loved ones die, their spirits travel up into the sky and become stars, so that any time people feel lost, they need only look up to know that they are always home. Harry often looked up to the stars and thought of his parents, knowing that they were always watching out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was somewhere between thoroughly draining and oddly freeing to write. I hope it may bring a few moments of quiet piece to any who read it. It has only been briefly proof-read, so please excuse any errors you may find.

 

Once upon a time there was a young boy by the name of Harry Potter. He was a very normal boy who lived in a very normal town. His favourite colour was green, and his favourite time of day was night time. In fact, he was very much in love with the night sky.

He wasn’t allowed out much during the day, but he was very used to his aunt and uncle pushing him through the door once it turned dark. They liked to spend their evenings without his ‘freakishness’ disturbing them. He didn’t mind, it gave him a good reason to limp down to the local woodlands and drag himself up to a perch in the tallest tree, from where he could see every piece of the star-studded sky. He’d spent as much time as he could in the library whenever he was pushed out of the house early in the evening, reading about the constellations and galaxies, learning the old mythologies and stories behind their names. To him, the night sky was like a treasure box, filled with beautiful mysteries that were just waiting for the right people to come along and understand the stories they were trying to show.

His heart ached during the day when he was stuck inside, throbbing in time with the old pains in his bones. He only truly felt happy when he was sat up in that tall oak tree, staring at the stars. A deep longing had settled in his soul. He wanted to know the stars far better than the small things he had learned through books. Some stories say that when loved ones die, their spirits travel up into the sky and become stars, so that any time people feel lost, they need only look up to know that they are always home. Harry often looked up to the stars and thought of his parents, knowing that they were always watching out for him.

One night he sat staring at the stars from his tree-perch, wrapping one of his cousins’ cast-off tops tightly around his chest in the hope that pressure would ease the pains that streaked across his back. As he finished, he settled back against the ancient tree trunk, letting the sounds of the earth was over him and through his soul. Eventually, tiredly, he raised his hands up to the sky, and felt the world begin to fall away beneath him, and suddenly he was flying. He flew up through the fresh, cool air, breathing deeply as he rose through the thin layer of clouds, up and up until he too was resting among the stars. There he saw two faces, and knew them instantly even though he hadn’t seen them for a very long time. His mother reached her hands to him silently, red hair fluttering gracefully about her shoulders, eyes full of love, whilst his father stood watching, a small, sad smile playing across his face.

“Mum, Dad...” Harry whispered, basking in the glowing light his parents emitted.  
“My child,” his mother returned, closing his small form inside her arms tightly.  
“Please, can I stay with you? Forever?” A tear escaped from the corner of his eye, sliding down his rounded cheek.  
“Oh sweetheart, there are so many things in the world that you haven’t yet had the chance to learn, so many things you’ll miss...” His father stepped closer, closing both his wife and his son tightly within his grasp.  
“If I can be with you, I’ll be much happier than I was before,” Harry said convincingly. His parents slowly pulled away, each keeping hold of one of his small, crooked hands.  
“I don’t doubt that, my love.” His mother’s eyes began to change, brightening from their emerald green into a pure, glowing silver. The light, the power, grew outwards, until Harry felt like his heart could be no fuller. He was the centre of a supernova, the birth of a star, the very fabric of the universe... Here, with his parents in the stars, the child could desire nothing more in his world.

-*-*-*-*-

Thousands of miles below, the light of a full moon glittered on the shimmering leaves of a strip of woodland, lighting the way for a team of police officers. They stood, most barely holding back tears at the sight of the small, broken body of a messy black-haired child splayed on the floor at the bottom of an ancient oak tree. A child that some had met before after responding to concerned reports from teachers at the undersized boy’s school.

A wizened white-haired old man hid amongst the trees away from the police officer’s sight, shaking his head sadly as he began trying to think of a different way that they may be able to stop the second rising of the darkest wizard the world would ever see. Beside him, a dour black-haired, sallow-skinned man looked at the child’s body, unable to tear his eyes away from those vivid green eyes. Breathing deeply, he let a mirthless smile form on his lips. He had been waiting until the child came to him, to the school he taught at, to the place where he could best offer his protection and guidance... But it seemed that the fates considered his debts to Lily already paid. Turning his back on his white-haired master, he shifted silently away and slipped into the darkness, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a great many years.


End file.
